kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Shanghai, China) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Eliminate Devourers Shanghai, China **Get to Primary Extraction *Characters: Lucas Kordin (Non-playable Character for this level), Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Night, Cloudy with moon out *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Shanghai, China) *Date/Time: January 16, 2948 9:35:27 pm and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene They fly to Shanghai, China. The Shadow Ninja Commander is far ahead. Vax Xalum: Seven missiles, incoming. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Great, just what we needed. Seven ground to air missiles take out the phantom. The phantom goes crashing down and they land near the Helen Hotel. The screen immediately fades to black when they crash. Gameplay Pvt. Zuka comes to having been thrown away from the phantom in the crash. Xeltive Thade sees him and sprints over, helping him up. Xelitve Thade: You're still in one piece. Get up. [Phantome Explodes] Come on, we need to get moving before the search parties get here. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Yeah, I guess so [Vision is restored.] Major Josh Konaree: All right, the extraction point's not far from here. Let's move out. Lucas Kordin: Devourers, imbound! The team engages the Devourers and more come in. Lucas Kordin: There's too many of them! Major Josh Konaree: Run! They all then run to the Biochem, Inc (''Which is mostly in ruins.)'' Lucas Kordin: There's a Helicopter, Vax can fly us out of here. They move through Biochem Inc and take the stairs, Devourers still following them. Major Josh Konaree: [As he is running] Damn it! Lucas Kordin: [As he is running] What? Major Josh Konaree: [As he is running] The minigun! It was my only friend! It helped me get through tough times like these! They all laugh as they are running and they come upon a gap in the stairs. Major Josh Konaree: Jump it! They all jump it. Pvt. Zuka grabs the ledge and the Devourer grabs Pvt. Zuka on his leg as the Devourer is about to fall. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Shit! Get this thing off me. Major Josh Konaree: [As Pvt. Zuka kicks him off] Ehh, it looks to far down for me to get it off of you. Ending Scene Ending Scene is in the gameplay. Pvt. Zuka kicks the Devourer off him and Major Josh Konaree helps him up the ledge. They continue to the rooftops of Biochem, Inc and see the helicopter in sight. Major Josh Konaree: Lets go then. They get into the helicopter and see that it comes with a tracking device. Xeltive Thade: Hey Vax, track the Shadow Ninja Commander. Vax Xalum then tracks the Shadow Ninja Commander and see his is making his way to the Confucian Temple in Beijing, China. Major Josh Konaree: Forward, warriors! And fear not pain nor death! Onward to the Confucian Temple! They then take off and set their course to Beijing, China. Category:Levels